


Safe

by fireredlily



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireredlily/pseuds/fireredlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyro hates the Nether, and one time it triggers some really bad memories of riots and protesting in his hometown. Luckily, Doc is there to help him through it. No shipping here, just Doc being fatherly towards Pyro.</p><p>Written in response to a prompt on Tumblr, by user Ethosbling (link in story notes).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on a prompt posted by Ethosbling on Tumblr, for a Pyro that hates the Nether and basically being affected by the explosions/fire due to past rioting and such where he lives. And Doc being fatherly/protective of him. The prompt can be found here: http://ethosbling.tumblr.com/post/66008800138/imagine-pyro-still-affected-by-the-shootings-and

The Nether was probably Pyro's least favorite place. Lava pools, netherrack randomly being set ablaze, and zombie pigmen as far as the eye could see. But the worst part had to be the ghasts. They'd spawn over the vast lava lakes, floating in the air as they spat fireballs, with only a vague cat-like sound as a warning.

The sound of fire and explosions startled him, causing Pyro to flinch as the sounds got closer. Trembling, Pyro started stacking cobblestone blocks around him, creating a safe place to hide. He readied his bow, a stack of arrows at hand as he took aim through the small opening he'd left in the cobblestone hiding place. His movements were clumsy, and the first few arrows missed. Pyro cursed as more ghasts began to appear and he attempted to take them out, one by one.

It was no use. Pyro had stayed in one place for too long, and now they were spawning in faster than he could take them out. His hands were a blur of motion, moving swiftly to reload the bow as he launched volleys of arrows into the air. Pyro's movements stopped abruptly as his hand reached for arrows and only found cool cobblestone. He'd run through an entire stack of arrows trying to take out the ghasts around him, and they were still appearing.

Shaking, Pyro dove out of the way as one fireball after another rocked the cobblestone square, leaving fire everywhere. The sound of the explosions plus the hissing, crackling sound of the fire was deafening. The uncomfortable warmth in the air around him, near his skin, brought back memories. Pyro remembered a time in his childhood when he'd seen in the streets below his home, explosions followed by fire and gunshots. A protest gone violent. He remembered watching unruly crowds trample people underfoot as they tried to escape the chaos.

Pyro felt the ground beneath him quake as he whimpered, overcome by the memories. Steeling himself, Pyro ran out into the open as fast as his legs would carry him. Fire licked at his legs as he ran past the burning netherrack, and he could hear the hiss of his dinosaur costume being singed on contact. Explosions went off behind him and propelled him forward, until finally, he was at the end of the street. Or was it the Nether Hub? He couldn't tell anymore, the past and present were all blurred together-- all he knew is that he was being chased and needed to get away. Still shaking, he plunged headfirst into the first portal he saw, and came out at Doc's place. Pyro collapsed into a heap on the ground as his feet touched cool stone, breathing heavily.

The half-creeper, half-robot looked up quizzically as the whoosh of a Nether Portal being used interrupted his villager trading. For a moment he didn't see anything, but Doc dropped the paper he was trading with the villagers when he spotted a shivering bundle of green on the ground in front of the portal. The dinosaur costume was singed in places, and Doc rushed over, dropping to his knees to pull Pyro into his arms as the boy took deep, shuddering breaths.

"Hey… Pyro, are you okay, buddy?" Doc was careful to keep his voice soft as Pyro continued to tremble, and he bit his lip as he felt a pair of hands wrap around his neck tightly, clutching at him as though he would disappear if he didn't. Pyro's eyes were wide, and Doc felt his own soften at the fearful, unseeing look in them as he warred with his memories. Recognizing the lost look, Doc understood what had probably happened. Pyro probably didn't even recognize where he was right now, let alone that anyone was with him.

Moving carefully, Doc pulled the boy upright with him, leading the shaken boy to his bed. He tucked him in carefully, removing Pyro's hands from around his neck, only for him to grab hold of Doc's hand, letting one arm drop to his side. He felt Pyro's grip tighten as he tried to pull away, letting out a soft whimper. Paternal affection surged through Doc as he shook his head in mild exasperation. Sitting on the bed next to Pyro, he ran his fingers through the boy's hair, ruffling it in a soothing motion as he uttered soft, cooing noises. "Shhh. It's okay, Pyro. You're safe here. You're safe."

Pyro felt the gentle, calming voice interrupt his thoughts as the unfamiliar feeling of someone ruffling his hair caught his attention. Focusing on the warm, comforting touch, Pyro blinked blearily as he was finally able to distance himself from the memories. He vaguely felt his hand gripping someone else's tightly, and as his eyes came into focus, he saw green and silver. The voice was more recognizable then, quiet and cooing, and Pyro felt his face go red in embarrassment as he loosened his grip on the man's hand, still not quite wanting to let go of the comfort it offered.

Doc noticed when the tight grip on his hand loosened, and he gave a small smile as Pyro seemed to come back to awareness. "There we go. Back with me now, Pyro?" The red face seemed to indicate that, yes, Pyro was very aware of where he was now, and Doc bit back a chuckle as the dinosaur-suited boy started to stumble over his words.  
"S-sorry, D-doc, I… I just…" Pyro was stammering, his voice shaking as he fought to overcome his embarrassment at having Doc pull him out of a panic attack.

Doc did chuckle then, shaking his head at the boy's flushed face. "Shhh, it's alright. Let's get some food in you, and then we can talk about it, okay?" Doc slipped his hand out from under Pyro's and took some raw chicken out of a chest, heating it up in the oven. As the smell of roasting chicken filled the air, he kept his back turned away from Pyro in an attempt to give the boy some time to compose himself.

When the chicken was done and he finally turned back around, Pyro was sitting up in the bed, rubbing his hands together nervously, but his face was mostly back to its normal coloring. He was looking intently at his hands, and Doc had to clear his throat to get the boy's attention as he held out the plate of roasted chicken.

"Here, you need to eat something." As he took the chicken and eating utensils from Doc, he ate in silence, watching Doc as he went back to trading paper with the villagers for emeralds. The warm food filled his stomach, chasing away the last of the butterflies as he felt his anxiety begin to fade. Doc had said he could talk about it, right? Maybe it'd be good to tell someone about it, get it out of his system. So he did. Pyro talked, until his voice went hoarse, and when he froze up, Doc came back to the bed, holding Pyro in a hug until he was able to continue, rubbing circles on his back to keep the younger boy grounded in reality.

"…and that's when I ran to the first portal I saw, and ended up here. You, uh, you know the rest. But, I really should be going." Pyro looked embarrassed again, and Doc stopped him when he moved to get out of the bed, looking down at him in stern warning.  
"You're not going anywhere until you get some sleep. You look dead on your feet, Pyro."  
Doc was close enough that his scent was dizzying, and Pyro couldn't help but rest his head against the man's chest as he inhaled the familiar smell, and felt those strong arms wrap around him again to keep him steady.

"I'm not really a kid, y'know?" Pyro slurred as he started to drift off to sleep, the faint whiff of Bavarian beer comforting him as his eyelids drooped. He felt warm and safe as those arms gently lowered him back against the pillows, and he heard Doc's murmured reply, sounding far away as he finally fell into blissful sleep.

"I know."


End file.
